Outside In
by tomatohunter
Summary: Just some one-shots of mortals thoughts on PJO and HoO characters. I know there are a thousand of these outside, but I'm trying to do a uncliche one. Rated K. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick's characters. Just my OCs :)**

Sally is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. She's always smiling, she never gets angry and she's always finding something to be happy about.

Ever since I started working here at Montauk, Sally has already been here every summer. With her parents as a young child; with her uncle who didn't care about her as she was growing up; with her friends when she reached high school age. Sometimes, she would just sit at the edge of the waters alone and think.

The poor girl has had a horrible life. When she was about five, her parents died in a plane crash. Then, she was 'taken care of' by her ignorant uncle. Years later, her uncle got cancer and Sally was the one who had to pay the hospital bills. She had to work double shifts and give up collage and her dreams of becoming a writer. And even then, he died, leaving Sally to pay for the funeral arrangements. I tried to help, but she always refused. Most likely it was because she was too nice.

This summer, I wanted to make sure that she would have a good time. I saved up enough money for her and was eager to give a discount for everything. Maybe I was a little biased, but she was like a daughter to me. I wanted to take good care of her.

When I saw that nice, handsome boy walk up to her, I knew that she was in luck. Hopefully, they would get together, start a family, and have someone take care of her.

It didn't happen.

He stayed with her for the rest of the summer, then left her alone again. That poor child.

It was summer again, and I was looking out for a young woman with brown curls walking in with her friends. Instead, I got a young woman holding a small child barely half a year- old walking towards me.

"Hi James! It's so nice to see you again! This is my son, Percy. Percy, honey, say hello," Sally smiled. The boy grinned a toothless smile and reached out for a small toy. Sally chastised him gently and looked up at me apologetically.

"It's no problem, dear. Come on, I got your cabin ready," I jumped up and grabbed her bags eagerly. Then I stopped, glancing at the small child grabbing the toy dolphin with his pudgy hands. Picking it off the rack, I handed it to him saying, "It's free-of-charge. You don't have to pay a cent for it.

Seeing both of them smile was enough for me.

When Percy was about six, Sally got hit with another bout of bad luck. I was invited to her wedding of her and an abusive jerk. Percy was seated next to me and was wearing a frown throughout the entire ceremony. I couldn't blame him, seeing as I was also wondering what possessed that dear, sweet child to marry some bastard like him. He didn't deserve her.

The next five summers were the same. She was wearing the same smile and cheerful attitude. The only difference was that she looked wearier each time and that she stayed for only a week at most. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she would just wave it off and come up with something else to talk about. I knew it had something to do with that _beast,_ Gabe. Percy was always complaining about 'Smelly Gabe' to me. How he never treated them with respect; how he was a gambler and drinker and other horrible things.

I pitied the Jacksons even more. They were like the family I never had.

When Percy was twelve, they went there in the afternoon and disappeared during the night. The next day's news was about Sally missing and people coming up with theories that Percy kidnapped her and started a nation-wide man-hunt. Bah. These people didn't know what they were saying. The Jackson's would never do that.

A week later, I was proved right when it was discovered that it was all due to a crazed man who whizzed Percy and two others on a crazy journey to their death. They didn't die, thankfully.

It seemed as though they might find their happy ending. Sally was found; Gabe was gone; Percy was safe; Sally was writing her novel and sold a life-size statue made in the likeness of Gabe. I didn't even _know_ that she was a sculptor.

Two years later, Sally was married _again._ This time, to a bloke named Paul Blofis. He seemed like a nice chap. Most likely was, anyhow. Sally deserved to be happy. Apparently, he was an English teacher at some high school and they met at a writing seminar.

The wedding was held at the beach with a makeshift aisle. I'm not too sure why, but the Paul chap asked if I could be his best man, as some sort of thanks for taking care of Sally. Percy was the one who was walking Sally down the aisle. Seemed appropriate, as he was the one who was now giving his mother up to another man. Nobody else would have done the role as well as he. Another lass with blonde curls was her bridesmaid. Percy's friend, apparently. The ceremony was sweet, comprising of a small crowd of their closest friends.

The only time I had seen her as happy as she was, was when she was with the first guy. The bloke with a long name starting with P. Anyway, Percy was over the moon. So was his friend, Annabeth. Pretty name. she looked like an Annabeth anyhow. Looking at Paul and Sally, I was kind of hoping that Percy and Annabeth would have the same ending. Maybe they would, I would just have to wait and see.

The Jacksons were an unlucky bunch, no doubt about it, but there was also no doubt that they would get their happy ending. I had faith in them. They were like my family.

* * *

 **Hi! So this is my first attempt at a fanfic and it would be good if you guys could review. I'm sorry if this is a bit trashy... but thanks for reading anyway. Please tell me if you spotted any mistakes and if you have any ideas for the next chapter (if I'm even going to make one).  
Bye :)  
-Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back again! Just a thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. I just felt so motivated that I did another one. Yeah... This is in dedication to Father's Day yesterday.  
I don't own PJO and its characters, sadly. All rights go to Rick Riordan.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"OK children, do you know what day it is today?" Ms Silver asked her kindergarten students.

"My birthday!" a girl from the back shouted excitedly. Ms Silver had a sudden urge to bang her head on her desk repeatedly. Still, they were six-year-olds. What could you expect from them?

"Alright. Happy birthday, Julie. But do you know that it is also Father's Day? Today, we'll be making cards. How does that sound?" As expected, she was greeted with cheers. She doubted they even _understood_ what she said.

Ms Silver walked around the classroom handing out crayons and paper and plastic flowers, letting them get to work. Sitting down on her chair, she exhaled and tried to relax. Being a teacher was not all fun and games.

Her point was proven when a young boy with jet black hair walked up to her. Percy Jackson. An ADHD and dyslexic kid who was constantly left out by the other children. She kind of pitied him. No one deserved to be treated like that.

"Ms Silver? What if I don't _have_ a Dad?" he asked, looking up at her with those innocent green eyes. The chattering of the students went silent and all of them were staring at him. Noticing this, his face went red, and he ducked his head down. As though trying to hide, he scuttled back to his seat and looked down. A tear dripped off his chin and fell onto the floor.

Another surge of pity filled her and _she_ herself felt like crying for the boy.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Ms Silver spotted Percy walking towards the school gate trying to avoid everyone else. As per normal, a young woman walked up to him with a small smile on her face. His mother – Sally Jackson.

Percy looked happier than he had ever been the entire day. She leaned in closer to hear their conversation.

"Mom," he began shyly, "I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a card, and with a start, she realised that it was the card she had given them to make for Father's Day. The only thought that ran through her mind was, _what?_ "It's supposed to be for Dad, but I don't have one. So I made it for you."

Ms Silver was not one to get emotional but she just let herself whisper, "You'll be a _great_ father one day."

* * *

Up till this day, she was still teaching. And she was still making her students do Father's Day cards every year. It was the same, until one day, a young girl with blonde curls and sea green eyes raised her hand and asked the question that a little boy asked so many years back, "What if my Dad's not here?" A sense of déjà vu filled her. This time, however, the children did not laugh at her.

"Oh. Then, where is he?" she asked absentmindedly.

"He's in Afghanistan. Mommy says…" she trailed off and looked down.

"It's going to be alright. Maybe you could write it for when he comes back?"

She nodded and drew on the card glumly.

It wasn't deliberate when she just _happened_ to be following the girl – Crystal – out of the school. She walked into her mother's open arms and heard her mother saying, "There's someone special waiting for you, honey. Look up."

Crystal looked up, into the face of a young man with the same eyes as her and a soldier's uniform. "Daddy?" she asked, as though not really believing what she saw. The man picked her up, swinging her around. The three of them were laughing. A perfect picture of a family.

The nametag on his shirt read _P. Jackson_. Percy Jackson. The dyslexic boy from over twenty years ago. Sweet memories washed over her, removing layer and layer of her age until she was young again.

"I knew you would be a great father, Percy." She smiled, turning around and walking back, leaving the three of them in the early evening sun, laughing and just simply being happy.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the other one. Like half the length but eh. If you can, please review and tell me how to improve. Thanks so much and I love you guys:)  
PS: I probably won't update so regularly? It kinda depends if I'm motivated. But if you have any ideas for the next chapter i will most likely do another one ASAP. Oh, and if I have used anyone's idea by accident, I am so so sorry. And I'll like idk... apologize a few thousand times or something.  
Bye:)**

 **-tomatohunter**


End file.
